


Жить нельзя умирать

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как обычно, несколько слов о любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жить нельзя умирать

**Жить нельзя умирать**

  
[Cкачать Земфира Лондон бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/3347383KFm1) на pleer.com   


Он шагал словно вступающее в город войско. Теплый ветер гнал по широкой, теперь почти затихшей, улице летний вечер, свет заходящего солнца отражался от окон, скользил по лицу и слепил глаза, каштаны шумели над улицей, шумели в его отросших волосах. Если бы вы не знали его, то ни за что бы не поверили, что так может ходить смертельно больной человек.

Дин думал об этом, стоя в тени каштанов. Изучал выпрямленные плечи, поднятый подбородок, уверенную, почти механическую, но неуловимо спонтанную походку, словно бы ноги сами по себе иногда сбивались с ритма и сами же находили некий баланс, как птицы ловят потоки воздуха. Дин старался избегать литературщины и банальности, но не очень-то получалось – человек, идущий к нему, словно победитель драконов, вызывал сравнения ничуть не меньшие. Дин был почти уверен, что не будь он влюблен, все эти ассоциации не топтались у него в голове, как набитая подростками аудитория.

Знакомство их было самым дурацким из всех возможных. Оно вдруг навалилось, нахлынуло, легло всей тяжестью своей абсурдности. Утром Дин и представить не мог, что закончит день так. Спеша по Мелиребон-роуд, лавируя между сигналящими автомобилями и прижимая к груди портфель, в котором была надежда на новую жизнь – доклад по финансовой аналитике для фирмы, пригласившей его на собеседование, Дин повстречал свою старую знакомую, с которой в колледже крутил роман. У них ничего не вышло – она хотела семью, Дин хотел большие деньги. Они разошлись на два долгих года, и теперь случайно встретились у дверей новой мечты Дина – должности в крупной международной компании. Все могло бы ограничиться простым кивком и обычным дружеским «давно не виделись, как дела», но, как это бывает, когда хоть раз в сердце трепетало живое и горячее чувство и память о нем до сих пор греет, разговор перешел к планам на вечер и приглашению встретиться. 

Так Дин оказался в первом попавшемся на пути ночном клубе со своей бывшей подружкой, договором о принятии на работу, приятно греющим карман, и под прицелом внимательных темных глаз молодого кучерявого диджея. 

Позже он понял, что это был тот самый момент, когда нужно перепрыгнуть пропасть – стоит на миг задуматься и уже никогда прыжка не сделаешь. Но тогда Дин и предположить не мог, что этот взгляд (тот самый взгляд, и многое другое, что мог себе позволить обладатель темных глаз, и не мог Дин) подтолкнет его к пропасти. Дин был доволен жизнью – перед ним открывались новые горизонты, возможно даже он пойдет в магистратуру на экономический, для работы это было бы неплохо, купит машину и снимет дом, рядом с ним сидела красивая женщина, с которой было проведено множество прекрасных ночей. Но вдохновению жизнью, приятным ожиданиям и отличному настроению неожиданно оказался брошен вызов тем самым темным взглядом. Улыбчивый диджей словно бы знал секреты и радости куда более сильные, чем те, что были у Дина в душе. Хитрый, насмешливый (провокационный и чертовски соблазнительный, наконец признался себе Дин после третьего шота текилы) заставлял чувствовать себя словно бы в чем-то обделенным. 

Он рассмеялся своим мыслям, и парень улыбнулся ему в ответ, подмигивая, будто понял, о чем подумал Дин. 

\- Мне кажется, или тот красавчик строит тебе глазки?

\- Скорее уж тебе, - у Дина возникло абсурдное ощущение, что его поймали с поличным за воровством сладостей из буфета, - ты потрясающе выглядишь.

\- Нет, - женщина, сидящая напротив, рассмеялась, - я не чувствую его взгляда, а вот ты, - она коснулась пальцем ямочки на его красной от смущения щеке, - определенно да.

Дин опустил взгляд, невольно признавая ее правоту.

Музыка ритмично гремела, над столами висел гомон и сигаретный дым. В дальней части помещения Дин разглядел что-то вроде танцплощадки. Вообще, клуб ему показался странным и напоминал скорее межнациональный бар – б _о_ льшая часть была отдана под низкие столики с диванами, обитыми коврами восточной расцветки, одна стена пестрела флагами разных стран и железными указателями дорог на немецком и французском, на второй стене от пола до потолка растянулся плакат Битлз, шагающими в ногу по Эбби-роуд. За диджейской установкой (и Дин старался как можно реже туда смотреть) под софитами совершенно не к месту была прибита репродукция Моро «История человечества». Неровное освещение, а может и музыка, создавали впечатление, что изображение на картине двигается. Дин не был точно уверен – взгляд, как соскочившая граммофонная игла, все время возвращался к диджею, отвлекавшему от разглядывания картины за его спиной. 

Дин столкнулся с парнем нос к носу через час, когда тот неожиданно подсел к ним и, зажав фильтр сигареты между зубами, протянул руку:

\- Эйдан. Не встречал вас здесь раньше, - он развалился на низком диване, закинув вторую руку на спинку и широко раздвинув ноги, касаясь колена Дина своим собственным.

Дин бросил растерянный взгляд на маленькую сцену. Музыка играла сама по себе.

\- Я Сара, а этого неприветливого типа зовут Дин, - Сара многозначительно пнула Дина под столом и подмигнула, - его сегодня взяли на крутую работу.

\- Привет, - Дин пожал все еще протянутую ему руку, отстраненно размышляя, зачем этому клубу освещение, если улыбка Эйдана была в тысячу раз ярче.

Рукопожатие будто ударило разрядом электричества. Рука у Эйдана была широкой и горячей, полностью покрывавшей ладонь и пальцы Дина.

\- Можно я буду звать тебя Дино, как итальянца? 

\- Можно, - зачарованно кивнул Дин, восхищенно глядя на не сходившую с лица Эйдана улыбку.  
Как оказалось, Эйдан знал здесь почти всех. Многие здоровались с ним, крича приветствия через весь зал, кто-то подсаживался, и тогда Эйдан говорил:

\- Дино тут новенький. Большая шишка, крутит огромные деньги. И его девушка Сара, - и дружески хлопал Дина по плечу. Потом вертел кучерявой головой, выискивая кого-то, и приветливо свистел. 

\- Я ему давно не девушка, мы просто старые друзья, - улыбалась Сара.

Но Эйдан, уже не слушая ее ответа, махал рукой щуплому, выглядящему скромно и немного испуганно, очкастому парню, приглашая присоединиться к ним

\- Адам. Почти год учится на актерском, - и, наклонившись ближе, шептал Дину на ухо, но так, чтобы остальные слышали, - особенно хорошо ему удается роль цыпленка в Макдаке.

\- Тернер, ты мудак! – под всеобщий хохот вопил Адам, - это было в школе и всего лишь один раз!

\- А вон там Джеймс, бармен. Он у нас на ударных иногда играет, - Эйдан ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину. Дин обернулся – в нише за баром стояла барабанная установка. – Барабанит так, будто жену свою пялит, честное слово.

\- Сам видел? – фыркнул Дин, стараясь незаметно разглядывать Эйдана. Вблизи его лицо приобрело еще более резкие черты, констатирующие с мягким изгибом кучерявой прядки, падавшей со лба. Он очень много жестикулировал, часто задевая плечо Дина. Акцент от джина стал заметней, а заплетающийся язык коверкал странно звучащие слова еще сильней. Эйдан же разглядывал Дина ничуть не стесняясь, подолгу зависая взглядом на его ямочках.

\- Неа. Но у них четверо детей, чувак. Тут уж не надо быть профессором, чтоб додуматься, да? – Эйдан дернул бровями и перекатил сигарету в уголок рта, нагло усмехнувшись. – Это его клуб. 

\- А та картина? – Дин кивнул на Моро, - тоже его?

\- Этот ужас? – Эйдан передернул плечами, даже не взглянув в ту сторону, - нет. Ее нарисовал один парень, художник, в расплату за выпивку. То ли Мортон, то ли Макклин его звали, внизу оставил свой автограф. Выпил больше, чем имел при себе денег. Парню повезло – на втором этаже заброшенная мастерская, там краски были. До утра проковырялся и приволок сей шедевр прямо в руки офигевшего Джеми.

\- По-моему, получилось очень похоже.

\- Вот именно, - хлопнул по столу рукой Эйдан, - точь-в-точь как у Гюстава долбанного Моро! 

Дин вздрогнул и недоуменно покосился на чуть дрожащую руку, все еще лежащую на столе.

\- Не бери в голову, - сказал Адам, сидевший напротив, мусоля окурок в переполненной пепельнице, - он просто не любит символистов.

\- Почему? – спросил Дин. Он не был поклонником живописи, его больше интересовали точные науки, но ему действительно стало интересно, откуда у Эйдана такие предпочтения в искусстве.

\- Потому что, друг мой Дино, - Эйдан положил руку ему на плечо и закинул ногу на ногу, сделав важный вид, ну точь-в-точь искушенный критик-искусствовед, и махнув в сторону «Истории человечества», - это академическое рукоблудие, а не творчество. Какой в символизме может быть академизм, а? Я хочу сказать, у этого чувака…

\- У Мортона или Моро? – не понял Дин.

\- У обоих, черт подери! Канон, форма, правила – все это дерьмо они пихают в символизм как будто так и надо, - Эйдан залпом допил свой стакан и требовательно уставился на Дина. – Ну? Согласен ты со мной или нет?

\- Э-ээ, я не знаю… я недостаточно компетентен, чтобы судить… - промямлил он. Возможно, он бы и мог что-нибудь сказать, но мысли его были сосредоточенны на руке, невесомо лежащей на его собственном плече. Эйдан был однозначно выше его и шире в плечах, но вес руки практически не ощущался, будто это была рука вовсе не мужчины, а ребенка.

\- Ах да, - разочарованно вздохнул Эйдан и убрал руку, - финансовый аналитик. Конечно. Как мог я забыть. 

Спустя четверть часа Дин знал все про всех. Пил на спор с Джеймсом, пытался объяснить какому-то угрюмому типу, в чем состояла суть его финансового доклада, одобрительно свистел, когда Адам танцевал с его Сарой рок-н-ролл, учился микшировать диски, чувствуя горячую руку Эйдана на своей собственной, пока пластинка крутилась, мягко щекоча подушечки пальцев, уже по дружески хлопал по плечу Грэма, их охранника. 

И не отрывал взгляда от яркой, открытой улыбки Эйдана. А тот, конечно, чувствуя, будто светился весь изнутри – подпевал, пританцовывал и звал Дина к себе на сцену. Они схлестнулись как-то сразу и накрепко. Прикосновения, под видом случайных, улыбки, шуточки. И радость, столь ярко испытанная днем, была ничто по сравнению с тем, как на него смотрели эти глаза. Только дыхание сбивалось, и сердце нервно билось, будто они одни предчувствовали беду. 

*

Его глаза не были темными. Светлыми, почти прозрачными. На бледной коже они казались огромными, детскими, испуганными. Губы его были в крови, и подбородок дрожал. Желтый искусственный свет словно превратил лицо в маску, высосал всю жизнь. 

Дин зашел в туалет ополоснуть лицо – завтра с утра на работу, и нужно было прийти в себя, прежде чем выходить на улицу. Первое, что он увидел, зайдя из полутемного зала в яркую, сверкавший кафелем туалет, и проморгавшись от резанувшего глаза света, - согнутую над раковиной худую спину с остро выступавшими позвонками и лопатками, сотрясающуюся от надсадного, хриплого кашля. Сердце сжалось в испуге - эту клетчатую рубашку он узнал бы из миллиона других.

\- Эйдан, что… - Дин в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и увидел капли крови на белых стенках раковины, - что произошло?! 

Он схватил Эйдана за руку и развернул, выискивая следы побоев на лице. Но лицо было нетронутым, только кровь на губах и неестественная бледность. 

\- Ерунда, - просипел Эйдан, сгибаясь в новом приступе кашля.

\- Ерунда? – Дин сильнее сжал пальцы на его локте, с ужасом наблюдая, как резко сокращается грудь и вздрагивает все тело, - тогда что это за дерьмо?!

Эйдан выдернул руку из цепкого захвата и вытер губы.

\- Не важно. Не… не беспокойся, Дино. - Его резко качнуло в сторону, и Дин только успел подставить плечо, опускаясь под тяжестью тела вместе с Эйданом на пол. 

\- Слушай, тебе надо в больницу. Давай…

\- Нет, - Эйдан ткнулся горячим лбом ему в шею и слабо выдохнул, - только вчера оттуда. Сейчас пройдет. Это… нормально.

\- Нормально? Это нормально?! – закричал Дин, хорошенько встряхнув Эйдана, но тут же мягко притянул его к себе. – Черт, прости.

\- Ничего, - слабо прошептал Эйдан, пытаясь встать. – Ты иди, не нужно со мной тут сидеть.

\- Не говори ерунды, - Дин легко пресек его попытки освободиться и только крепче обнял, поглаживая остро выпирающие лопатки. 

Музыка приглушенно гремела за стенами, лампа гудела под потолком, а они молча сидели на холодном кафельном полу. 

Оба не знали, что с этим делать – один слушал свое лихорадочное дыхание, рвано и жадно вдыхая чужой одеколон, второй прижимал к себе мелко вздрагивающее горячее тело, бездумно уставившись на капельки крови, казавшиеся почти черными в свете желтых ламп. 

Этот момент Дин запоминает на всю жизнь. Яркий искусственный свет обостряет каждый угол кафельной плитки и углубляет тени, делая все вокруг резко контрастным, похожим на плохо обработанную фотографию.

Длинные ноги в голубых кедах, острые коленки под выцветшими джинсами. Синие и зеленые клетки рубашки - словно прутья, за которыми билось горячее и живое. Едва слышное с присвистом дыхание, горячо и влажно опускающееся Дину на шею. Касающееся его остро и коротко, как лезвие ножа.  
Вода из незакрученного до конца крана медленно отсчитывала минуты. Дин чувствовал под рукой успокаивающееся и бьющее уже не так сильно сердце. Они молчали.

Затем Эйдан глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь отстраниться, и Дин решился.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Не бойся, - послышался слабый смешок. – Не заразно.

\- Что с тобой, Эйдан? – настойчиво повторил Дин.

Эйдан отвернулся, пытаясь высвободиться из крепких объятий. Силы в его руках почти не было, и Дин держал его, пока он не выдохнулся и не признался еле слышно:

\- Муковисцидоз.

*

Следующим вечером Дин вновь пришел в клуб.

И следующим, и следующим. 

Эйдан был бледный, но все такой же улыбчивый. Кивал в такт музыке, показывал большой палец Дину, болтал со всеми подряд, пил и курил, курил, курил. Вены на сгибах локтей пестрели синяками от многочисленных капельниц и уколов. Таблетки он запивал жгучим ирландским виски, дрожь рук прятал в глубоких карманах джинс. Дапсон заставлял сбиваться с дыхания и поднимал температуру, цефалоспорин провоцировал сыпь на груди, Дин мог видеть это в вырезе очередной неизменно клетчатой рубашки. Эйдан падал на диван рядом со Дином как подкошенный, но с неизменной кривой улыбочкой спрашивал - «Эй, а ты-то чего нос повесил, Дино? Веселимся!». Дин видел, как дрожали его острые коленки под столом.  
Преднизолон вызвал остеопороз. Потеря кальция. Боли в спине. У Эйдана немели ноги. Эйдан часто становился раздражительным, вспыльчивым, много курил. Пачку, иногда две за день, после чего пересиживал приступы в туалете, судорожно комкая в руках дорогой костюм Дина.

Дин ходил на работу, как во сне. И только спускаясь в полуподвальный клуб, к громкой музыке и слепому веселью, к Эйдану, к страшным минутам, проведенным с ним вместе, Дин…

… будто бы просыпался, будто приходил в себя, все дневное во мне становилось зыбким, иллюзорным. Отчеты, графики, прогнозы доходов и расходов, рост цен, понижение продуктивности, галстук, стол, кабинет, распорядок, планы… это все казалось бредом невменяемого по сравнению с жизнью в подвальном то ли клубе, то ли баре. Пустым, бессмысленным времяпрепровождением. 

Эйдан был живой. 

Смеющийся там, за своими дисками и пультами, щелкающий пальцами в такт битловским «Помогите», резкий, пьющий, открытый, свободный, веселый. 

И даже хрипевший, дрожащий, едва шевелящий губами, чтобы успокоить _меня_ \- Эйдан в моих руках был живой. Живой. 

Генетические нарушения в седьмой хромосоме. 

Белок не синтезируется. 

Его легкие полны вязкой мокроты, скапливающей внутри бактерии и не позволяющей воздуху свободно проходить. Для воздуха в его легких попросту не было места. Господи, Эйдан не мог дышать, когда у меня рядом с ним словно появлялась тысяча легких и крылья за спиной, и от кислорода кружилась голова.  
Вскоре я узнал, что муковисцидоз у него был осложнен пневмонией.

В те первые дни нашего знакомства не было страха, или чего-то подобного. Я был уверен, что медицина не бессильна, не стоит на месте. Каждый день проводятся тысячи тестов, каждую минуту ищется лекарство. Даже тот факт, что с муковисцидозом не доживают и до тридцати, меня не пугал. Эйдану было двадцать восемь, он дымил как паровоз (за что я _уже_ на него орал), зажигал каждый вечер так, что никто за ним не поспевал. Да что там – он был живее меня самого. Этого не могло произойти с ним. 

С кем угодно – но не с ним. Это я знал твердо. Знал шестым чувством, если хотите.

Когда так прочно застреваешь в другом человеке, как муха застревает в меду, то понимаешь наверняка – смерти не существует для него.

Когда смотришь в эти темные, блестящие глаза, понимаешь – смерти не существует для него.

Когда чувствуешь горячую руку в своей, понимаешь. 

Когда сердце радостно бьется и внутри сладко дрожит, понимаешь. 

Когда видишь на скулах пятна болезненного румянца и ослепительную улыбку.

Когда слышишь тяжелое с присвистом дыхание, такое горячее, такое близкое.

*

Когда я впервые почувствовал вкус его губ, это было воскресенье, и небеса разверзлись ливнем.

После работы я пошел сразу к Эйдану. В клубе его не оказалось – ни за своими дисками, ни возле барной стойки, ни в зале, таскающим у друзей джин. Я рванул в туалет, с ужасом представляя, как Эйдану может стать плохо, но и туалет был пуст. Никто его не видел. Вот тогда-то я почувствовал липкий мерзкий страх – с ним случилось что-то ужасное.

Тогда я решил спросить у Грэма. Охранник был нем, но если надо, объяснять умел прекрасно. Я спросил, приходил ли сегодня Эйдан. Грэм кивнул и объяснил, где его найти.

Задний двор. 

Я выскочил на мокрую улицу, пролез под старыми железными воротами – где стоят четыре огромных мусорных бака. Эйдан был там, прислонившись спиной к красной кирпичной стене и хватая ртом капли дождя. 

\- Тебе плохо? – я пытался одной рукой его обнять, а второй снять с себя пиджак, чтобы его накрыть. Меня начало трясти от подступающего ужаса. Сколько он тут простоял? Почему один? Зачем вообще вылез под дождь? - Эйдан? Эйдан!

Он рассмеялся, и тут я понял, что ему не было плохо. Что, кажется, наоборот, ему было очень даже хорошо. 

Я обнаружил, что Эйдан был под кайфом.

Его зрачки оказались расширены, покрывая почти всю радужку, щеки стали розовыми, а не лихорадочно-красными, как при приступах, и на губах блуждала рассеянная улыбка. Его качало в стороны, как молодое деревце на осеннем ветру.

\- Дино, - протянул он, касаясь моей щеки, - мой Ди-ино.

\- Какого черта?! – рявкнул я, до смерти перепуганный, - что ты опять с собой творишь, идиот?!

Мало мне этих его сигарет было…

\- Это только способ убить время, Дино, - вдруг совсем тихо пробормотал Эйдан, - бесцельность обретает смысл. 

\- Так, идем, - я закинул его руку себе на плечо и повел к дороге.

\- Куда?

\- Домой, пока ты еще чего-нибудь не придумал. 

Эйдан резко остановился и даже попытался меня оттолкнуть. Конечно же у него не вышло.

\- Нет. Мне домой нельзя. Не… не таким, - он весело хмыкнул, - обдолбанным.

Я отвернулся и пожевал нижнюю губу. 

Из-за серьезных побочных эффектов дапсон отменен. Эйдан выглядел ужасно, и меньше всего он сейчас напоминал человека, веселящегося под действием травки. Скорее уж это было похоже на пир во время чумы. Какой-то дикий сюрреализм в духе Бокаччо – кто болен, ты или мир. 

Повез его к себе, а что еще оставалось.

Мы ввалились в квартиру с грохотом не меньшим, чем армия короля Вильгельма в битве при Гастингсе. Эйдан пел и хохотал, ощупывал мои вещи, словно слепец, хватал книги, но, пролистав пару страниц, бросал их на кровать. Учил меня втягивать носом, _сильнее, Дино! А теперь не чихай_ , я кормил его оливками с рук, доставая их пальцами прямо из банки. Он открывал окно нараспашку, стягивал с себя майку – опять поднимался жар. 

Я успел в последний момент, когда его начало трясти в приступе. Эйдан кашлял так, будто пытался выплюнуть свое собственное, насквозь больное нутро. Дотащив его до ванной, я прижался лицом к худой спине и поддерживал руками под судорожно напрягающийся от кашля живот. Каждый хрип отдавался во мне оглушающим набатом, словно был моим собственным.

Эйдан стал моей болезнью, самой прекрасной из возможных. 

ДЫШИ, ДЫШИ СО МНОЙ.

Дрожит глубоко в горле судорожный всхлип, но я только повторял, как заведенный – дыши, дыши, дыши…  
Когда ему полегчало, я помог ему дойти до постели – наркотический дурман выветрился, и теперь он стал похож на тень себя самого. Замотавшись в одеяло с головой, он смотрел на меня глазами сбитого внедорожником олененка. Смотрел так, будто я мог стать его спасеньем.

У меня не было ничего. Ни лекарств, ни соседей с лекарствами, ни хоть сколько-нибудь здравой мысли в голове. Я сел рядом, прямо на его одеяло, обхватил всего и поцеловал. 

Это лекарство его вполне устроило.

*

Чуть ли не до кулаков спорящий Эйдан об очередном художнике или музыканте, с ярко выраженным от алкоголя ирландским акцентом, не мог умереть в ближайшие три тысячи лет уж точно. У меня была для Эйдана отличная новость – меня взяли в магистратуру, и я скорее хотел с ним поделиться.

Он, его живая мимика, нетерпеливые, порывистые жесты, встрепанные кудри завораживали. Этого человека невозможно представить мертвым. Такая штука как смерть к нему неприменима. Она была где-то вовне, как математическая абстракция, но никак не рядом с Эйданом. Его собеседник слушал снисходительно, с выражением надменности и превосходства, изредка вставляя короткие реплики. 

\- Кто это такой? – я сидел возле барной стойки Джеймса. 

\- М-мм? – Джеймс оторвался от своих стаканов. Я давно заприметил, что, полируя их, он будто в транс впадал. 

\- Вон тот блондин, - я кивнул в сторону спорящего Эйдана, - с лицом, будто жабу съел.

Джеймс рассмеялся, буркнув что-то вроде «верно подмечено» и сказал:

\- Шагающий Лиланд, бывший парень Эйдана. 

\- Почему шагающий? – но уже в следующее мгновение от его слов меня словно об стену ударило – парень? Его парень?!

\- Фамилия у него такая.

\- Стой! – я отодвинул от себя стопку. – Он? Его парень. Так?

\- Вроде бывший, я не знаю, - Джеймс вернулся к своей медитации над стаканами, - не мое это дело.

Черт. Черт подери. Это просто не укладывалось в голове. Эйдан, мой Эйдан, не мог быть чьим-то еще. Я допил, закатал рукава, схватил свой учебник по экономике и пошел разбираться. 

\- … говорю, что фигня! Жизнь страстно хочет высказать себя непосредственно и это непосредственность путает нас, смущает, восхищает, ввергает в ужас, заставляет неистово ее любить!

Кажется, Эйдан спорил опять об искусстве. Я подошел к ним и сел достаточно близко, закинув руку на спинку дивана, чтобы этот… кхм, художник ясно все усвоил. 

\- Вы, именно вы, загоняете поток и движение в формы. И к чему приходите? К тому, что начали жить в этих формах, напрочь забыв о самой жизни! Вы строите и строите, поднимаетесь все выше, уходите в мир абстракции, вы... Вы утратили свободу! 

\- Познакомишь нас? – я не сводил взгляда с блондина, а он - с моей руки, лежащей у Эйдана за спиной.  
Эйдан улыбнулся мне, и я тут же с ревностью подумал, улыбался ли он когда-нибудь так этому типу.

\- Конечно. Лиланд, или просто Ли. Он художник. 

Лиланд прохладно кивнул мне. Я ответил тем же, когда Эйдан представил меня, и скользнул рукой со спинки дивана на его плечо.

\- Так о чем же вы спорите?

\- Боюсь, финансовый аналитик этого не оценит, - вежливо обратился он ко мне.

\- Об абстракционизме, - тут же перебил Эйдан, - о том, что это полное дерьмо, которое лишает художника свободы. О том, что не надо втягивать в этот бред Адама и талдычить ему про свои дурацкие теории.

\- Наоборот, интерпретация дает свободу, - парировал этот умник. - Жест и производимый им знак дают зрителю возможность трактовать его как угодно. В этом и заключается ценность интерпретаторской свободы, которую даем мы, художники-абстракционисты. Вы так не считаете, Дин?

Я выхватил у Эйдана только что прикуренную им сигарету и задумался. Как я считаю? 

Я считаю, что если этот хлыщ не прекратит смотреть на моего Эйдана с таким лицемерным превосходством, я дам ему в нос.

\- Я согласен с Эйданом, - убежденно проговорил я, поглаживая большим пальцем его острое плечо.

\- Поясните? – Ли тонко улыбнулся.

\- Да что тут объяснять! – тут же взвился Эйдан, подаваясь вперед. – Нужно стремиться не к интерпретации, а к тому, что _за_ ней. К подлинной реальности, к самой жизни. Современный человек тонет в бесконечных интерпретациях себя и мира. Посмотри на жизнь, Ли! Выброси к чертовой матери все свои теории и просто живи. Взять тех же символистов, - Эйдан махнул в сторону «Истории человечества», висевшей в темноте алькова, – что ты видишь? Пустую, мертвую форму. Где жизнь? Где любовь? Отчаянье? Радость? Страх? Сплошные структуры, четкие линии, шизофренические пятна. Абстракции уводят тебя в мертвый мир пустых форм.

Я не мог отвести от Эйдана взгляда. Худой и бледный, с выступившим над верхней губой потом, с красными пятнышками сыпи на груди, с исколотыми венами рук. Черт подери. 

\- Так, - я помотал головой, совершенно сбитый с толку, - а причем здесь Адам?

\- Он, - Эйдан кивнул на Адама, который трепался с какой-то симпатичной рыжей девчонкой, - еще этого не понимает. Он потерян и сам не знает того. Страстно желает жить и боится. А Ли сбивает его с пути.

\- Но вы же его друзья и поддержите …– неуверенно начал я.

\- Нет, - Эйдан бросил окурок в пластиковый стакан. – Нет. Пока он не найдет опору в самом себе, его никто никогда не поддержит, Дино. 

Шагающий Лиланд фыркнул, но промолчал.

А я в тот момент подумал о себе. О своей магистратуре, о занятиях фотографией – просто хобби, ничего такого. О том, есть во мне хоть что-нибудь, на что я мог бы безоговорочно положиться. 

Вокруг шумели люди, играла музыка и звенели стаканы, а я отчаянно пытался понять себя. 

Тут внизу, в нашем подвале, был экзистенциальный ад. Я искал себя, сидя рядом с умирающим человеком – самом живым из всех нас. Я был почти раздавлен грузом свалившегося на меня понимания, пока Эйдан не выхватил у меня учебник по экономике, закинул в угол и полез целоваться.

Странная у нас была компания. Начинающий актер, надменный художник-абстракционист, немой охранник, диджей, проживающий каждый день, как последний, и то ли фотограф, то ли экономист, то ли хрен с горы – я бы и сам себе не смог ответить, кем я был. 

Мы - подвальные жители под этажами всеобщего оптимизма. У нас здесь рождалась новая жизнь – странная, галлюциногенная, щедро присыпанная коксом и пьяными поцелуями. Спорами об искусстве. Битлами и приступами в туалете, заплеванной кровью раковиной. Нам было дико, весело и странно. Нас согревало виски и общая постель. 

И поцелуи. Мы целовались, целовались как сумасшедшие. Просто не могли остановиться. 

*

В четверг его не оказалось в клубе. В пятницу тоже. И в субботу. В воскресенье я перетряс его друзей, но никто не знал адреса. Меня преследовали страшные картины, что он захлебывается где-нибудь, и меня нет рядом, - черт! да никого нет рядом! – что он потерял сознание, переходя дорогу, что он лежит в больнице. Именно последняя мысль заставила меня обзвонить все больницы города. Как заведенный я повторял: «Эйдан Тернер. Двадцать восемь. Легочный муковисцидоз, осложненный пневмонией». 

Позывные о помощи. 

Координаты в пустоту. 

Каждый звонок был адом – я боялся услышать «да, есть такой». Но каждое их «такого не поступало» было еще страшнее. Неопределенность пугала. 

Заходить после работы в клуб, с затаенной надеждой смотря на охранника и видя, как он отрицательно мотает головой, и в глазах его жалость, уже становилось привычным. 

Теперь из нас двоих _я_ был тем, кто медленно умирал, не зная, что с ним. 

Эйдан появился спустя две недели. Измученный, еще сильнее похудевший, осунувшийся, но все такой же заряженный энергией. Пил, курил, врубал музыку на полную.

\- Ты придурок! – я орал на него прямо там, при всех этих ребятах, при Джеймсе и Грэме, и Моро, и Битлах, и при Адаме и еще куче народа, - я чуть с ума не сошел! Где ты был?!

Эйдан, не ожидавший такого яростного напора, отступил. Споткнулся о стул, начал падать назад, но я успел. Подскочил к нему и прижал к себе. Прижал так… в общем, будто между нами не должно и атома поместиться. Адам тогда, придурок, присвистнул, Джеймс, еще больший идиот, крикнул, что всем наливает бесплатно, а я прижимал к себе его худое, больное, измученное болезнью и лекарствами, тело, и проклинал так, что не удивился бы, если пол вдруг разверзнется и Эйдан упадет прямиком в ад.  
И я вслед за ним – ведь я держал его. 

Пытался добиться от него адреса. Тогда-то мы в первый раз крупно поругались – он наотрез отказывался говорить, где живет. Кричал, что это ни к чему, ему не нужны паломники, он взрослый человек и не хочет меня ввязывать в свои проблемы. Я орал, что он больной на всю голову идиот, и мне самому решать, буду я таскаться к нему в палату или не буду. В общем, плохо ему стало. Или он только сделал вид. В любом случае я тут же заткнулся и пообещал, что не буду на него давить. Мог ли я сказать иначе?

\- И выслеживать, где я живу, тоже? – подозрительно прищурился Эйдан.

\- Да, - я склонил голову в поражении.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Да.

Я узнал, что он эти две недели был в больнице. Курс антибиотиков, кислородотерапия, ингаляции ацетилцистеина и кромогликата натрия. Все эти названия я запоминал, как некоторые запоминают рецепты салатов. Спал когда и как придется. Весь день думал о нем, весь вечер старался не выпускать его из рук.  
Четырнадцать дней привычной работы в офисе, четырнадцать ночей нового, странного мира с Эйданом.  
Еще относительно крепкий, Эйдан торчал в клубе до утра. Перестал курить – не мог затянуться. Клетчатые рубашки уступили место теплым лонгсливам – ему уже не хватало своего собственного тепла. Все чаще ставил музыку на повтор (эта музыка-воспоминание до сих пор иногда бьет мне по ушам – я почти не слышу мелодии, только оглушительный ритм, как будто нахожусь внутри огромного колокола, и звук проходит сквозь меня), практически не вставая с дивана. Эти маленькие уступки, которые никто, господи, никто кроме меня не замечал вызывали просто панический ужас. Что-то уходило безвозвратно, ускользало из моих рук, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Мы много молчали. Могли часами гулять по городу, сидеть в кино до последнего сеанса и не проронить ни звука. За эти дни – дни нашего общего с ним молчания - я многое начал понимать и видеть в другом свете. Эйдан каждый день жил, как последний, расходовал себя всего. Он мог позволить себе многое. То, на что я никогда бы не решился. Я воспринимал нашу связь болезненно, ночь за ночью прокручивая ее в голове, вскрывая и оперируя себя, раскладывая по кусочкам. Эйдан принял все легко и, казалось мне, даже беззаботно. Я думал о том, как нас воспримут окружающие, он – не думал, я боялся осуждения и осмеяния, он – не боялся, я был нерешителен и робок, он – смелее всех на свете. 

Даже такой, упрямо, на пределе сил отвоевывавший каждый свой вздох, отчаянный, жадный и дерзкий, он брал от жизни все, и я этому искренне завидовал. Каждый день требовал от него героизма совершать обычные вещи. 

Героизм в обыденности, господи, с ума сойти.

*

Мы раздевались быстро и сосредоточенно. 

Стаскивали с себя мокрую, прилипшую, словно кожу, одежду в тишине, только кеды наши хлюпали, полные воды. Эйдан стучал зубами, одновременно расстегивая рубашку и смахивая со лба мокрые волосы, я боролся с пуговицей штанов. Не очень-то у Эйдана получалось – руки дрожали от холода и никак не могли ухватить кучерявые прядки. Тогда я бросил сдирать с себя мокрые штаны, обхватил его щеки, долго-долго смотрел ему в глаза, а потом провел рукой по лбу, зачесывая волосы назад.  
Так и стоял – штаны на коленках болтаются, тяжелые и отвратительно липкие, с волос моих течет, футболку хоть выжимай. 

Убирал ему волосы назад. А они все равно топорщились, падали обратно на лоб и в глаза лезли.  
Он мокрый был весь. Я тоже, с нас натекла лужа, большая такая, как Байкал, или даже больше, не важно в общем, каких она размеров, я поцеловал его, крепко схватив за волосы на затылке, и он задышал горячо и быстро. А потом повалил меня на пол, прямо в лужу эту огромную, и мы плыли и тонули, и вокруг шумели волны, натекшие с нашей одежды и с нас самих, а большие киты сверкали гладким боком, солнце электролампы слепило глаза, и Эйдан был везде во мне – разлился, как большая полноводная река, до самых кончиков пальцев, до самого дна моего сердца, наполнил всем собой. 

Мне бы хотелось в нем утонуть.

Нет, это был не дождь. Небо с самого утра сверкало лазурью, ни облачка. Жара стояла страшная, август выдался самым жарким за несколько лет. 

Мы с Эйданом пошли в парк. Воскресный день, кругом люди. Дети облепили карусели, их родители – лавочки. Пахло жареной кукурузой и сладкой ватой. Не знаю, чья это была идея – прогуляться в парке - но когда Эйдану надоело держать меня за руку, он полез целоваться. Я затащил его на газон, в гущу цветущих кустов, подальше от любопытных глаз. И не было больше меня и его - только мы, и мы любили друг друга среди высокой августовской травы и солнечного света.

В тот самый момент, когда я – наконец-то! - добрался поцелуями до его пупка, нас окатило водой из поливающей газоны машины. Водитель, молодой парень лет двадцати, не больше, жевал жвачку и кивал в такт музыке из наушников. Он даже не смотрел в нашу сторону – бессмысленно водил шлангом туда-сюда и провожал взглядом молодую девушку в короткой юбке и с тремя порциями сладкой ваты. 

Эйдан начал хохотать, периодически отплевываясь от воды, когда струя мощного потока возвращалась обратно, но не сделал ничего, чтобы уйти из-под беспощадного обстрела. Лежал на траве, весь мокрый, в расстегнутой мной рубашке, худой и бледный, и смеялся. 

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как рыцарски прикрыть его собой сверху. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не смогу без тебя? – сказал я после того, как мы вытерли лужу в коридоре и наконец переоделись в сухое. 

Эйдан сидел на кухонной табуретке, натянув майку на колени, прижатые к груди, - только пальцы ног выглядывали из-под растянутой ткани, и дымил в форточку, молча пялясь на меня. 

Дивная картина – молчащий Тернер. Достойная кисти абстракционистов, или как их там.

Я тут же себя одернул – пусть уж лучше говорит без умолку, чем молчит. И тут, словно бы услышав мои мысли, Эйдан хрипло произнес:

\- Ты что, уже похоронил меня?

В первый момент я испугался, потом разозлился. Сначала на него, за то, что он сказал, а потом на себя, за то, что сказал уже я. 

Мне не стоило расслабляться. Нельзя было забывать. Я влюбился – и на один краткий миг представил, что так будет всегда, эти коленки его острые, руки, пахнущие табаком, шальная улыбка, клуб и Моро, и споры обо всем на свете, наш подвальный декаданс. Абсурд, абсурд.

\- Где мы ошиблись? – прошептал я. 

\- Так вот, как все это для тебя выглядит? – Эйдан смял окурок и встал. Такой нелепый – в растянутой футболке, худой, взлохмаченный, с исколотыми венами и синяками под глазами, босой. Он был как тот окурок. 

Мы так непохожи.

У нас не получается. Я живу будущим, а он здесь, мы слишком далеки друг от друга.

У нас нет выхода. Мы обитаем с ним на развалинах нашей непостроенной любви.

Эйдан прошлепал босыми пятками в комнату, случайно задев холодной рукой мое горячее плечо, завернулся в кокон из одеял и произнес: 

\- Когда-то я писал книгу. О поиске идеальной формы для жизни. Дни напролет я пытался разгадать тайну. Какая она, эта форма, достойная представить жизнь во всем ее великолепии? Уж точно не такая как я, правда?

Я продолжал стоять в кухне и все не сводил взгляда с его окурка, согнутого пополам. 

Почему из нас двоих я больше похож на этот окурок, если смертельно больным был Эйдан?

\- Ты нашел ответ? – я не узнавал собственного голоса.

\- Да. 

Подул ветер, и неожиданно громко хлопнула форточка, заставив меня подскочить, как трусливого зайца.

\- Жизнь нельзя запихнуть ни в какую форму. Любая форма для нее губительна. Она всегда выходит из поставленных ею пределов.

Я посмотрел в комнату, на ком одеяла, в котором был погребен Эйдан, отвернувшийся носом к стенке. 

Погребен? Неужели я так и подумал? 

В голову начали лезть абсурдные мысли, я не понимал его.

\- Что это значит?

Он молчал.

\- Что это значит?

\- Ты абстракционист, Дино.

Прозвучало как приговор.

**Часть два.**

Я ворвался к нему в палату, тяжело дыша, и смотрел на него, смотрел. Каждую черточку на лице, каждый изгиб кучерявого локона, упавшего на лоб, каждый вздох и выдох.

\- Кто? – едва слышно прошептал он. Я не сразу сообразил, потом вспомнил – Эйдан ни за что не хотел мне говорить, где его лечат.

\- Тебе письмо пришло. Дома тебя не оказалось, принесли в клуб. На конверте был адрес. Я приехал к тебе и спросил у соседки, какая больница, - я тихонько положил письмо ему на тумбочку.

Эйдан на миг прикрыл глаза, и тут я понял – по выражению лица, по складке у рта – он просил ее, возможно, умолял, не говорить мне. Никому не говорить, но мне в особенности. Я опустился на краешек стерильно-белой кровати.

Руки его лежали поверх простыни – сухие и ломкие, как опавшие прошлогодние листья. Коснись – и рассыпятся в прах. Я не решился. Я понимал его нежелание говорить мне. Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы он видел меня таким. 

Обтянутый кожей скелет. Белый, белее простыней, он даже не дышал – он проталкивал в себя воздух. С ослиным, просто вопиющим упрямством. Я бы на его месте сдался уже тысячу раз. 

\- Убирайся. От тебя несет жизнью. Блевану сейчас от этого запаха.

\- Зачем ты так?

\- А как?

Он отвернулся к стене. От него, словно из жаровни, дохнуло яростью.

И тогда я сделал непоправимое, я сказал:

\- Не все еще потеряно. Ты поправишься. Все хорошо. Есть же лекарства…

В следующую секунду я готов был убить себя за эти слова. Все хорошо. Серьезно? Господи, вот мудак.

Зашел врач, плановый осмотр. Эйдан был похож на безвольную куклу – позволял себя поворачивать, открывал рот, вертел головой вправо и влево, дышал носом и ртом. На это невозможно было смотреть, и я отвернулся к окну. Все мое тело еще месяц назад покрывали синяки от его острых коленок и локтей, сейчас же Эйдан и руку не мог поднять без чужой помощи. 

Потом врач вывел меня в коридор. 

Он зачитывал диагноз, словно приговор. Мысли мои разбегались, как это часто бывает в минуты предельной сосредоточенности. Его слова… слова эти были как заколачиваемые в гроб гвозди. Господи, зачем заколачивать гроб, ведь там же мертвое (и слово это, как эхо в пустом коридоре, монотонно повторялось во мне, все глубже ввинчиваясь в мозг) тело? Какой смысл соблюдать ритуалы, если они не могут исправить непоправимое? почему так тихо на этаже? Можно ли взвесить горе – кого терять проще? кто лежал в этой палате до Эйдана? есть ли у этого врача жена? Ей он тоже..? 

Я смотрел на его шевелящиеся губы и чувствовал, как мои пальцы сжимаются в кулак. По отдельности слова обычны, но все вместе вышибают дух. Хотелось схватить его и… то ли врезать, чтоб заткнулся, то ли вытрясти из него обещания, что с Эйданом будет все в порядке.

Мекониевая непроходимость, частая рвота, интоксикация. В довесок – обострение бронхита и эмфизема легких, грипп (это в августе-то!), тахикардия (откуда?), давление, бессонница, приступы депрессии – реакция на триамцинолон. 

Анализы, анализы, анализы… Результаты плохие.

Неожиданная аллергия на медикаменты. Выявляют, на какой именно препарат, но пока безрезультатно. 

Нужно время. 

Время…

А пока – полный отказ от инъекций, таблеток, капельниц, и как результат - резкий рост лейкоцитов. Иммунитета нет вообще, но иммуностимуляторы из-за чертовой аллергии принимать нельзя.

Никакой защиты организма. 

Он весь нараспашку. 

*

Я уволился.

Все резко потеряло смысл. Я больше не понимал, что от меня хотят. Все мои мысли занимал только Эйдан. О каком экономическом росте фирмы мог идти разговор, если он не мог дышать без трубки во рту? Какие к чертям поставки продуктов за океан, когда от одной маленькой крошки хлеба Эйдана могло выворачивать часами? Я таращился в графики, но даже здесь, в своем собственном офисе, так замечательно оборудованном, с автоматическим увлажнением _воздуха_ (боже!) слышал, как на другом конце города неуверенно и почти осторожно пищит аппарат, поддерживающий _его_ дыхание. Господи, да какая к черту фирма? – весь мир имел не больше смысла и не вызывал ничего, кроме яростной злости.

Я круглосуточно штудировал медицинские сайты и книги, чувствуя свое бессилие. Попробуйте находиться рядом с умирающим, единственным что-то значащим для вас человеком и не сойти с ума от мысли, что _сделать ровным счетом ничего не можете_. И остается только одно – смотреть. Ждать, надеяться, медицина не стоит на месте, мы делаем все возможное, разрабатывается перспективное лечение, новые лекарства, консилиумы, обсуждения, прогнозы, мистер О’Горман, но вы должны поня… да блять! ЧТО тут можно понимать, он умирает, слышите вы, УМИРАЕТ!

Я боялся того момента, когда Эйдан начнет умолять о жизни. Начнет торговаться. 

Самое страшное – выполнять надуманные условия в надежде, что это поможет избежать смерти.

Я не спал – проваливался в сон. Утро вырывало меня из забвения железной хваткой, с беспощадностью напоминая, что прошел еще один день. Плюс один день к жизни или минус один день до смерти? 

Лежал в кровати до последнего, вспоминая, как мы касались друг друга плечами (его были ужасно острые) и коленями, его влажный от испарины лоб прижимался к моей щеке, и в груди поднималась паника, звенящая от ужаса. 

Двадцать восемь. Он и так превысил лимит. С таким диагнозом еле дотягивают до двадцати пяти.

Каждое утро, перед тем как выйти на улицу, я нашкребывал в себе хоть какие-то крупицы надежды. Кого-то поддерживает вера, кого-то смирение, у меня не было ни того, ни другого. У меня был только страх, и страх этот, сжимающий мне горло, давал иррациональную надежду на то, что все не так плохо, что может… что не может… да просто _не бывает_. С кем угодно, но не с ним.

Смерть нам кажется чем-то абстрактным, даже когда мы сталкиваемся с ней нос к носу. Разум отказывается принять мысль, что все кончено. Кончено отныне и навсегда и никогда не начнется опять, это не передышка, не краткий сон, не злая шутка, это конец, и нет никакого после. Делая свой последний вздох, поглощая свой последний завтрак, выбирая последний костюм, никогда _всерьез_ не задумываешься и даже не принимаешь в расчет, что это действительно _последний_ раз. 

Сколько у нас осталось времени?

Я ждал срыва от него, но сорвался сам.

Однажды я влетел к нему в палату. Он лежал (я все время говорю «он», потому что назвать этого нового человека «Эйданом» у меня язык не поворачивается. Слишком они разные – он и Эйдан), и смотрел в окно, едва шевеля губами. 

\- Ты! Это нечестно! Ты не можешь так поступить со мной! – Дверь хлопнула о стену, и вопли мои разлетелись по всему коридору. – Заставил влюбиться в тебя, а теперь бросаешь! Ты не имеешь права!

Заткнулся я также резко, как и ворвался к нему. В истончившихся, дрожащих пальцах был тот самый конверт, который я принес в первый день. Нераспечатанный.

Невскрытый конверт в дрожащих руках мог говорить только об одном: обладатель рук этих уже решил, что дела живых его не касаются. 

\- Прости, - прошелестел он, – мне бы стоило сказать, что я не хотел, чтобы ты в меня влюбился, но это будет ложь. Очень хотел.

Я молчал. Тишина разрывалась между нами, под завязку набитая невысказанными словами. 

Стоял, как громом пораженный, смотрел на конверт. 

_Сломленный_. Слово, так упорно лезущее в голову и распихивающее остальные.

В палате было светло, но окно, так щедро изливающее солнечный свет, не пропускало ни единого звука с улицы. Там – шум листвы и стрекот двигателей, клаксоны, реклама, лай собак, свист ветра, привычный гомон толпы. Но прозрачное стекло все отрезало, как ножом. Оно превратило палату в вакуум, ужасное чудовище, не подпускающее к Эйдану ни звука. Даже мои вопли оно будто поглотило. Страшное, страшное чудовище. Оберегающее добычу в своих прозрачных когтях. 

И лифт – обычный, их сотни везде, с прозрачными, стеклянными стенами, – как цилиндр шприца впрыскивал меня в тело больницы, на верхний этаж, сюда, к этому жуткому окну. На одну отчаянную секунду захотелось схватить Эйдана в охапку и унести далеко-далеко. 

И тут я начал говорить. Про автомат с газировкой на первом этаже, какая глупость, зачем он там нужен – больным газировку нельзя, а посетителям уж точно не до нее. Замолкал и начинал говорить вновь. И вновь замолкал, смотрел на это жуткое окно. И говорил. И молчал. И говорил опять. Мы поменялись местами – теперь я был тем, кого не заткнуть. Тишина рядом с ним меня пугала. _Молчать нельзя._

Можно подумать, слова спасут от смерти.

\- Скажи нашим, что я уехал, - неожиданно произнес Эйдан. – Улетел в какую-нибудь теплую страну. На острова. К девушкам и кокосовым коктейлям.

Нет.. нет…

Мне резко не хватило воздуха, но трогать стеклянного монстра запрещено – любая, самая крошечная бактерия, проникнув сюда, может оказаться фатальной. Он законсервирован, ни единого шанса на побег, разве что в этих словах его.

Я зажмурился. Это ли не выход? Шанс убежать от смерти?

Представлять, что смерти нет, ведь иначе с ней не прожить? Сказать всем, что уехал – бессмысленно это или полно смысла? 

Продолжить жить в умах друзей?

*

Ночью меня будит звонок медсестры. Господи, господи, господи, хоть бы с ним все было хорошо, хоть бы ничего серьезного. Только не с ним. С кем угодно. Но не он. Не он, не он.

Я повторяю до тех пор, пока слова не теряют смысл.

Три дня назад ему стало легче. Температура упала, рост лейкоцитов замедлился, Эйдан даже мог сидеть и дышать самостоятельно. 

\- Иногда я задавался вопросом, - он смотрел в ужасное окно, на улицу. Мне показалось это жестоким, о чем только думали планировщики больницы, выводя окна на оживленную улицу? И еще – от меня не ускользнуло прошедшее время в его словах. – Почему эти люди не хотят большего? Моргнуть не успеешь, как промчится вся жизнь. Тебе хочется большего, Дин?

Я вздрогнул. Почему не Дино? Почему не Дино?!!

Сейчас мне хотелось только одного – чтобы Эйдану стало легче. Он перевел взгляд с окна на меня. Глаза его как будто посветлели. Раньше они были темно-ореховые, шоколадные, теперь же - словно комната с погашенным светом.

\- Когда ты сидишь в своем офисе и ходишь на обед по расписанию, у тебя…

\- Я уволился.

\- О, - только и произнес он, вновь отвернувшись к окну. – Почему?

\- Это потеряло смысл. 

\- Хорошее заключение, - слабая попытка на улыбку тронула его губы, - оно стоит одной жизни, правда?

\- Твои попытки пошутить неуместны, - ляпнул я и тут же пожалел о своих словах. Мне ли решать?

\- Да уж какие тут шутки, Дино. Я серьезен как никогда.

И вот теперь я гнал по трассе, вдавливая педаль до упора. Шприц лифта вопиюще медленно доставлял меня на верхний этаж, я бежал мимо обезличенных дверей, на них даже нет табличек с номерами, и как только медперсонал различает их (я-то найду нужную даже с закрытыми глазами, на ощупь, по запаху, по звуку призрачных вздохов), влетел в палату – и чуть не сшиб медсестру с ног.

\- Что?! Что случилось?! – я вцепился в ее руки, но тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, оттолкнул в сторону, кидаясь к кровати.

Эйдан… улыбался. Дышал с хрипом, призрачная тень себя самого, но улыбался, зараза, господи, как он улыбался. Та самая улыбка, точь-в-точь как в нашу первую встречу, когда мы с Сарой зашли в первый попавшийся бар. Сражающая наповал. Берущая города.

\- Ну и сколько раз ты нарушил правила дорожного движения? – насмешливо спросил Эйдан. – Или ты добрался сюда на ракете?

Я смотрел на него во все глаза, гладил щеки, трогал пальцами растянутые губы, скользил по впалой груди.

\- Он... - медсестра всхлипнула, но я не мог оторваться от этой потрясающей улыбки, - он _потребовал_ , чтобы я немедленно вызвала вас сюда, он угрожал, он… о, мистер О’Горман... 

\- Я просто захотел тебя увидеть, - Эйдан смотрел на меня таким честным взглядом, что я готов был разрыдаться вслед за медсестрой, - мисс Томпсон, пожалуйста, я бы хотел побыть с моим Дино наедине, - он с намеком дернул бровями.

Она вышла, а я медленно стек на пол, уткнувшись лбом в его колени.

\- Ты напугал меня, - пробубнил я в одеяло, - я чуть не поседел, пока сюда добирался, честн…

\- Увези меня отсюда.

Тон Эйдана был серьезным, от шутливости не осталось и следа. 

\- Что? Нет, Эйдан, нельзя…

Он вдруг зашелся судорожным кашлем. Его истончившееся тело (семьдесят два фута, и он все еще продолжал терять в весе) билось в моих руках, словно пойманная в силки птица. Я казался рядом с ним до неприличия большим и здоровым.

\- Увези меня, увези меня, увези меняувезименяувезиме..ня…увези…

\- Хорошо, хорошо… тише… - я гладил его по спине, вдыхая больничный запах с его волос. 

– Тебя не выпустят.

Эйдан тяжело дышал, но уже не так беспорядочно.

\- В конце коридора лестница, дверь внизу открыта. Она ведет на задний двор, там медперсонал курит.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - я заглянул ему в лицо. Это все было похоже на бред. _О чем мы говорим с ним?_

\- Не ты один неспособен устоять перед моей улыбкой, знаешь ли.

\- Эйдан…

\- Я не хочу… - и тут я впервые увидел, как на его глазах наворачиваются слезы, - не хочу так… только не так…

У него задрожал подбородок.

Только не так.

Только не так.

Только не так.

Я подхватил его на руки и понес вниз по лестнице, к машине.

Дорога расплывалась перед глазами. Встречные фонари, как мерное биение сердца, высвечивали ломкую фигуру и мои судорожно сжатые на руле руки.

Куда мы ехали? Я сам не знал.

Он хотел уйти из больницы, так какая разница _куда_?

 

Дорога сама собой вывела к той части парка, где дурной парень поливал нас из шланга. 

Эйдан тихонько хмыкнул, узнав это место.

Я целовал его, ему не хватало воздуха, и я делился своим. 

Яростно, отчаянно, понимая, что кроме этого поцелуя у нас больше ничего не будет. Время не позволит нам. 

_Ничего больше не будет НИКОГДА_. 

Эйдан улыбнулся. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он.

Я только крепче обнял в ответ. Скажет ли Эйдан это через месяц? Через неделю? Завтра? _Сегодня вечером?_ От осознания того, что счет идет на часы, я готов был взвыть.

Эйдан мягко погладил меня по щеке.

\- Не думай о том, что будет завтра. Живи со мной сейчас. Живи со мной.

И я жил сейчас, и любил его в высокой мягкой траве, на самом излете лета, в последний день августа. 

\- Скажи еще.

И Эйдан говорил. Еще, и еще, и еще. 

Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя.

*

На следующий день Эйдану стало резко хуже. Пульс сто шестьдесят, давление шестьдесят на тридцать. Его забрали в реанимацию…

Потом вышел врач.

Я бежал следом до самых дверей реанимационной, не сводя с Эйдана взгляда. Он тоже смотрел мне в глаза. Наши взгляды – словно сцепленные руки, отпускать нельзя! Тело его уже было неподвластно ему, и только взгляд… хлопнула дверь.

И я об нее, как волна о волнорез.

Как можете вы лишать нас последних минут. Господи, почему из всех людей ты выбрал моего любимого. Все закончится так?

Я наверное упал бы, если б меня не подхватили. На миг тьма застила глаза.

Меня начало колотить. Бесконечный кошмар. Впереди нет ничего. Все кончено. Как может этот мир продолжать существовать. Бегу вниз. По лестнице. На улицу. И железная больничная ограда, и деревья – все на месте. За оградой – машины и люди, _которым не хочется большего_. Кричу. Срываю горло. Падаю на колени. Вгрызаюсь пальцами в землю. И кричу, кричу, кричу…

… на одной ноте, монотонно и горько. Постепенно крик переходит в вой – такой бывает у смертельно раненых зверей, но Дин не замечает этого, он не слышит самого себя и не осознает себя. Разум его впадает в оцепенение и, как соскочившая рулетка, все повторяет и повторяет одно, напряженно застыв в яростном отрицании, лихорадочно ищет формы принятия, те самые формы, про которые там много говорил Эйдан, но не находит ни одной и не выдерживает тяжести произошедшего. 

 

Переверните страницу, забудьте об этой истории. Оставьте его одного и живите дальше. Он все равно не услышит вас, призраки окружают его, он живет среди них в высокой августовской траве на самом излете лета. 

Он и сам почти стал призраком.


End file.
